nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Mooseland
General User: MrJadeEwen The Mooselandic broadcaster is MTC (moose televising channel) and the language is english, the capital is called Ewensville and the main port Ruby Harbour. The National Anthem is called "It's My Moose" and sung to the tune of "It's My Time" with the word Moose Replacing Time Mooseland's president in NSC8 was none other than davina McCall and sour tongued cow from before NSC (the early editions) where she slated entries that weren't to her satisfaction. Her Rule of the country is aided by personal advisor martin (nicknamed Muffin by Davina) who is more known as the spokesperson of the country. A popular public figure of the country is Miss Katherine Jenkins a woman known for the a body of beauty and voice of an angel (later replaced her before the economic problems in NSC51, where miss Jade Ewen now rules). Mooseland was an uninhabited island till the 1950's, there is no royal family, just a ruler called Jade Ewen (Davina has stepped down to become the head of MTC). One day she shall pass on to whoever she feels will rule the best, if by a disaster the current advisor may choose someone else. If Someone is disliked there is a call for a ballot of 3 potential leaders and one of those appointed as ruler. In the 1500's remains have been found of small people living here, perhaps apes. These died out apparently around 1781, or there is no apparent knowledge. From 1781 till around 1857 there was nobody on the island, in 1858 some people from the country called venera (which is now defunct) inhabited the area as part of Venera. in 1938 the people of Venera departed Mooseland as there was a tidal wave causing much destruction. Then some people from the United Kingdom shipwrecked on the Island, they were on a cruise called "Moose Cruises" hence the name of the country Mooseland. Mooseland is made up of the unity of two sections of land which the ship sunk between: * Iguana Isle * Penguin Peninsula At a later date Mooseland residents became angry at how Mooseland was run by Davina and this divided the country due to differences in Loyalty to Davina and renamed the following Penguin Peninsula = Mooseland Iguana Isle = Swelatie These participated as two separate countries until NSC15 when the countries decided to attempt to merge. This worked for two contests (NSC16 & NSC17) until a bickering over a miniature island called "Bali" was disputed amongst the members, a musical war broke out and Swelatie and Mooseland split. A tidal wave crashed between the countries causing a shift between the countries and Swelatie moving a further distance away. Mooseland still rules as one country and The FSR KOP!JA (which are the Former Swelatian Republic) have shown diversity between themselves and the people of Mooseland. Therefore no negotiation plans are seen for the near future between FSR KOP!JA and Mooseland, although friendly trade routes have been set up. Mooseland Renaming Ceremony The residents of Mooseland's Capital during NSC59 caused uproar and riots within the city against the name Cow City, this called for an emergency poll of all towns & cities in Mooseland. President Jade Ewen officially announced the following results *was previously a surburb of Cow City NSC so far DQ = Didn't Qualify Q = Prequalified NSCNotes: *NSC11 :- Due to absense of Astoria, Mooseland hosted *NSC16 & NSC17 see Swelatian Moose *NSC18 :- First time Mooseland not passed Semi *NSC19 :- first bottom 5 result ever for Mooseland *NSC29 :- Mooseland wins Semi *NSC46 :- First non-english entry for Mooseland *NSC51 :- Mooseland withdrew due to funding *NSC57 :- Mooseland start campaign to rejoin NSC *NSC58 :- Mooseland returns to NSC Spin-offs Top 10 Results *1st AATW: Canada Shania Twain "you're still the one" *1st (Swelatian Moose) Mystery Ola - SOS *1st Halloween 1: Addam's Family - theme *2nd NSC NF 7: Te Prefiero - Baltanas (Spain) *4th NSC NF 1: Cyndi - I'll Leave My Heart (United Kingdom) *4th NSC NF 9: Sarah Dawn Finer - Moving On (Sweden) *5th Oldies love the 60s: Lulu - shout *6th Covers : Alexandra Burke - Hallelujah *7th NSC ESC 2008 : Ireland Dustin Irelande Douze Point Spin-offs Notes *Mooseland Hosts AATW:Spain Note: Please only let Mr Jade Ewen edit this, I get confused when other people do thankyou Category:Nations Category:Island nations Category:Mooseland Category:Swelatian Moose